1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to test, or service, benches and in particular to means for clamping apparatus and the like therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a servicing of vehicle components, such as engines, track components, tires, etc., it is desirable to support the component to be serviced on a suitable service, or test, bench. One excellent example of such a servicing, or testing, bench is disclosed in copending application for U.S. Pat., application Ser. No. 595,649, of Virgil R. C. Durgan and Milton J. Palma, which application is owned by the assignee hereof. As disclosed therein, a universal mounting frame is rotatable on a longitudinal pivot axis carried by the support. Support rails are provided for carrying different elements of the servicing apparatus.
One conventional tool for servicing engine valves and springs utilizes C-shaped mounting element carrying on one arm a pneumatic cylinder. Another tool for servicing vehicle equipment, such as track, includes a C-shaped press frame having a hydraulic cylinder and rollover group.
In one conventional arrangement, the track tool apparatus is mounted on a cart.
Another conventional tool for servicing vehicle tires comprises a spotter and vulcanizer tool having a pair of articulated arms carrying suitable plates for engaging the tire wall.